


5 Times Tony Surprised Someone with His Kid

by Lumeleo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Times, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Turns out, one kid is not enough of a shock for Tony.





	5 Times Tony Surprised Someone with His Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Pregnancy announcement videos on YouTube are a never-ending hellhole that I keep willingly falling into over and over again. Sometimes things result from it.

The thing with saving the world from megalomaniac monsters was, getting back home was a bit anti-climactic.

Not that Tony was disappointed at all, of course. He was perfectly happy to get back to Earth and to Pepper, drawing her into his arms as soon as he could. Clearly she was happy to see him as well, since she didn’t even complain about his suit.

“So, uh, something I need to tell you.” Tony drew back to look her in the eye. “I’m a father.”

“Peter?” As Tony nodded, she just smiled. “Well, I have something to tell you, too.”

*

“Okay, kiddo, this is very important.” Tony sat down across from Peter. “I need you to listen very closely.”

“You look awfully serious. Are you dying?” Peter’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, are you actually dying? Please don’t die, you’ve just barely started treating me decently!”

“Okay, I think I deserved that.” Tony threw a glare at Pepper. She had the audacity to smirk at him. “No, I’m not dying. In fact, it’s kind of the opposite.”

“What do you mean, opposite?” Peter blinked. “Are you going to kill someone?”

Tony sighed. This was going to be a long conversation.

*

There were many ways he could have let the rest of the Avengers know, especially now that half the team wasn’t running around the world anymore. However, Tony decided to go for the simple route. Well. Simple by certain standards.

“Tony.” Steve gave him a suspicious gaze. “What is going on?”

“What do you mean? Nothing’s going on. So suspicious, Cap.”

“Why is Spider-Man wearing a shirt that says Big Brother?”

“Oh, right, that.” Tony grinned. “Turns out I had a kid. And that’s Petey.”

“And…?”

“And now I’m having another kid. With Pep.”

Turns out, supersoldiers hug very tight.

*

It was only a matter of time until the news got out, really. There had been rumors circulating ever since his engagement to Pepper had been made public, if not before then. Any increase to her waistline was going to be in the headlines.

Since this was Pepper, he let her decide how to handle the actual announcement. Apparently her preferred approach was a press release informing everyone of her impending motherhood and the fact she had no intention of stepping down as CEO.

The candid interview on the blog of Peter’s friend the day before was just a bonus.

*

“Hello?” It was rare that the Avengers went anywhere calmly, yet now they seemed downright hesitant, pausing in the doorway of the hospital room. “May we come in?”

“Just for asking, I’m tempted to say no.” Tony grinned at the gathered faces. “Yeah, come in. But no yelling, Pep’s asleep.”

This caused very nearly a stampede as the Avengers flooded the room.

“So.” Falcon looked around like an enthusiastic dog. “Where’s the baby?”

“Here’s Maria Stark.” Tony patted the side of the crib, then grinned. “And her sister Tonya is over there.”

And, really. Hadn’t he told them no yelling?


End file.
